Yoshi Moriya
"En garde!"- her catchphrase. Yoshi Moriya is a cool type idol from Pripara: Fairytale World who's main brand is Brilliant Prince. Her main color is blue. She currently works as a solo idol, and is a Prince Class idol. Her mascot is Ken. Her assigned partner is Madeline Sycamore. Appearance When outside of Pripara, she has blonde short hair that is worn similarly to Hibiki Shikyon's, except a little bit longer and with spikes at the back. When inside, her hair turns to a platinum gray color like his as well. Personality She is usually very calm and relaxed, but if you upset her or any of her friends (especially Madeline) then she starts to get angry. She is serious, and is usually one of the first responders to whenever Madeline gets hurt, as she believes as a prince class idol it is her duty to protect Madeline when she needs it. Relationships 'Hime-' Yoshi's manager when she does work for Kirakira Fairy. The two help each other out when keeping Madeline's daybreak mode under wraps, and both don't find Kotori's pranks to be very funny, as they usually cause her to go back into daybreak mode automatically. The two have a very parental-like relationship when it comes to taking care of Madeline. 'Madeline Sycamore-' Yoshi's assigned partner. Yoshi thinks she's the perfect partner, and is one of Madeline's closest friends. She is usually the first one to cover for Madeline, and the first one to tell the offender off if she gets bullied. Starting in season 2, when Madeline turns into a vocal doll, Yoshi and Madeline's relationship becomes similar to the relationship of Hibiki and Falulu, with some very obvious parallels between the two couples. '''Kotori Yuuma- '''Yoshi's other unit mate in Kirakira Fairy, she usually gets on her for teasing Madeline with her pranks, so they don't get along very well most of the time, but they never seriously argue or hurt each other as that would confuse Madeline. '''Hibiki Shikyoin- '''She is Yoshi's cousin, and they share many appearance traits and personality traits with each other as well. When the second Dream Parade rolls around, they are revealed to have plans to rebuild Hibiki's Dream Team from the year before, with Yoshi being the project's "backstage assistant". The new name of the Dream Team is currently unknown, but is referred to as The Princess Project II. Songs 0 week old Pure Amore Love Coords * Brilliant Prince Heavenly Cyalume Coord * (casual coord) * History Past Yoshi has always been a serious girl. But there was once a time when she was just a shy girl who no one ever really made friends with. One day, her parents signed her up for fencing classes, which she took for years until she dropped out to focus on her studies. In fact, she was practicing her fencing skills when she got her Priticket. Present Because of her fencing skills, she tries to use them to the best of her ability in order to keep her weak but dream-like partner, Madeline Sycamore, out of trouble. Making Drama * Dream Battalion Unit Quotes Trivia * Her Cyalume Change Aura is multicolored shields. * Like her cousin, she, along with members of Hibiki's second Dream Team, can perform Golden Cyalume Fairies. Category:Idols Category:Cool Category:Cool Idol Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Strong Category:Charming Category:Pripara: Fairytale World Category:Female Category:Females